


Healing Touch

by jujukittychick



Series: The Token Human [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander’s been beaten up in their latest demon fight, Spike and Angel know just how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tamingthemuse #271- Soporific  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

“Oww, why do they always have to pick on  _me_? You guys are the ones beating them up.” Xander limped into the Hyperion, supported on either side by his two lovers.  
  
Cordelia, who had been holding the door open for the trio, smacked Xander lightly on the back of the head. “I don’t know, maybe because they’re two really powerful vamp and you’re just a puny human.” She ignored his outraged “Hey, I can fight!” and continued as she made her way back to the desk to retrieve her purse. “Capturing or killing  _you_  would be a sure way of hurting  _them_.”  
  
“She’s right, Xan, most demons around here know we’re together and they all try to split us up in a fight, haven’t you noticed? Besides, you mean to tell me that you wouldn’t do something…irresponsible if something happened to one of us?” Angel stopped and tilted Xander’s chin up with his free hand, looking into his deep brown eyes as he watched a multitude of emotions flit across his expressive face.  
  
Xander finally jerked his head out of the gentle grasp and staggered away from the two, a mixture of anger and hurt flooding his battered body as he rounded on them. “So…what? I’m just supposed to stay behind like a good little pet while you two go out and risk your necks every night? If that’s the case, I might as well go back to England and help Buffy again. Sure I’m the token human there too, but at least I can make myself useful and fetch doughnuts; you have Cordy for that here.” It was his turn to ignore her outraged, “Hey! I’m the  _Seer_ , not the doughnut girl!”  
  
“No, luv, we’re not sayin’ that. ‘Ave we ever asked you to stay behind…” “Frequently!” “…when there wasn’t a good reason?” Spike eased forward, tentatively reaching out to the defensive boy before pulling the reluctant figure into a hug, ignoring the crossed arms that kept their bodies separated.  
  
Catching sight of purple finger shaped bruises blossoming around the strong column of Xander’s neck, he nuzzled the discolored skin, his voice growing husky with emotion. “We love you, Xan, and we don’ wanna change anything about you. You’re brave an’ fierce an’ you wouldn’ be  _you_  if you stayed behind cowering in safety while we took all the risks.”  
  
Xander’s arms dropped from their defensive position and he relaxed into Spike’s hug, resting his head against a leather clad shoulder. He didn’t mean to be so difficult, but he’d been the token human, vulnerable in ways his friends lovers weren’t, for so many years it had started to wear him down.  
  
Angel slipped his arms around his two lovers, pressing against Xander’s back so the boy was trapped safely between Spike and him. “It would be devastating if we lost you, Xan, but you’ve been in this fight for years now. You’ve fought vampires and demons and gods. We all have, and we all know the risks involved, but that doesn’t mean we can’t worry about you. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up and tucked into bed.  
  
Xander let the two lead him up to their shared room, physically exhausted and hurting from the fight with the demons earlier and emotionally exhausted from his fight with his lovers after their return. Letting the two Master vampires do with him as they wished, he soon found himself carefully stripped of his clothes and being led into the impressive bathroom that he had helped design and install. Bypassing the large Jacuzzi tub big enough for the three of them with room to spare, they pulled him into the equally large shower.  
  
A tired groan slipping from him as the hot water cascaded down over him, beating against strained muscles and bruised skin, Xander reached for the bath puff and gel to help wash the other two as per their normal routine. Instead, Spike captured his hands, brushing a kiss against the scraped knuckles, tongue darting out to bathe each tiny open wound, helping to speed the healing process.  
  
“Let us, luv, you just stand there and enjoy. Me and Angel are gonna take real good care of you.”  
  
Too tired to put up more than a token resistance, Xander finally gave in, his body swaying automatically between the two sets of soapy, caressing hands that were gliding over his skin, making sure to cover every inch. By the time the two had gotten to his waist, with Spike cleaning his front while Angel took care of his back, he was feeling completely mellow and a little horny.  _Who wouldn’t be?_  he thought as he glanced from Spike’s leanly muscled form to Angel’s more heavily muscled body, both naked and slick with water and soap, their hands running knowingly over his body, and long, thick cocks already half-hard. Not to mention him with the intimate knowledge of exactly what the two could do, and had done, to him with those clever hands and mouths and cocks.  
  
Spike grinned as he watched Xander quickly grow erect, the thick length standing proudly from a nest of dark curls to brush against tightly muscled abs. Scenting the lust pouring from their human lover, he looked over the boy’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question to Angel who responded with a wicked grin and a nod.  
  
Xander couldn’t say he was surprised as two hard, slick bodies were suddenly a lot closer to his own, or when a soapy hand began teasingly sliding over his hard shaft, or when soapy hands began kneading the mounds of his ass, letting a finger trail teasingly down his cleft every so often. But they were slow about it, gentle, this was not a raging inferno of lust to be fed and quenched in minutes, this was a slow blaze they were feeding a little at a time, drawing it out for maximum impact.  
  
Giving into the talented hands so skillfully manipulating his body, Xander let his mind float on the gentle waves of pleasure, focusing simply on the feel of their hands on him, surprised his legs were managing to hold him upright. A needy moan was pulled from him as one of Spike’s hands slid lower, cupping his balls to gently tug and massage the heavy orbs, bringing a hitch to Xander’s breath while Angel took the opportunity to slowly press a soap-slicked finger past the tight ring of his entrance. Hands scrabbling against the walls of the shower, he clutched the convenient handholds he’d had installed just for such purposes, his head falling forward to rest against Spike’s shoulder once more.  
  
As Spike continued to stroke Xander oh so slowly, enough to stimulate him but nowhere near enough to bring him any kind of satisfaction, Angel gently worked his slick digit in and out of his clenching hole, gently working him open. When Xander was reduced to a trembling, moaning wreck and Angel believed he was sufficiently prepped for the moment, he nodded at Spike before sliding his finger free from the hot body in front of him and quickly finished washing their lover’s legs.  
  
In a haze of desire, Xander followed eagerly after his two vamps as they led him towards their oversized bed, waiting while Angel threw a large towel over the silk sheets before climbing on top of it, laying down on his stomach even though the action trapped his throbbing cock between the terry cloth and his stomach and made his hips buck reflexively.  
  
He felt hands slide over his still damp skin soothingly, Spike’s husky voice shushing him. “Shh, luv, we’re gonna make you feel all better, just relax.”  
  
Xander whimpered as the hands left his body and automatically thrust his hips forward again, trying to get enough stimulation to his cock to cum. The hands returned soon though, all four of them, stilling his hips’ motion, this time slick with something besides water, and he caught the smell of the medicinal oil Willow had made to help speed healing of the numerous wounds he normally received. He couldn’t keep track of who the hands belonged too, only able to concentrate on the glide of fingers over quickly relaxing muscles spreading from the base of his skull to the bottom of his feet and  _everywhere_  in between.  
  
He felt his legs being nudged further apart, exposing himself to the two men worshiping his body, felt two slick fingers run teasingly over his relaxed entrance again and again before slowly pushing forward, scissoring out to stretch him even further. He gasped and moaned, hips bucking again, needing the fingers to press deeper, to move faster, anything besides the slow gentle pressure he was receiving. He could feel the desire building inside him, but as with his time in the shower, it was still slow, maddening, and yet he didn’t want it to stop, hell it felt like it could last forever and he’d never cum, simply perish from the overwhelming feelings his lovers had filled him with.  
  
Because it wasn’t just desire, it was the love he could feel behind each gentle touch, each caress, each barely there kiss dropped across his shoulders, each flick of a tongue over broken skin as they worked the medicinal oil into him, healing the bruises and strained muscles, repairing the damage he had received from fighting at their side. He had never felt more cherished in his life as he did when he was alone with Angel and Spike, watching them fuss over him, listening to them tell him how much they loved him, feeling them worship his body much as they were at that moment.  
  
Xander felt himself being urged to roll to his side and had to work for a long moment to gather up the energy to do so, a soft chuckle slipping from him at the absolute relaxed state they had managed to reduce him too…a Xander shaped pile of goo. He felt two shower-warmed bodies press against either side of him, opened heavy eyelids to see Angel as the one pressed to his front, a pale arm thrown across his chest proving Spike’s position against his back. Leaning his head back against Spike, his tongue flicked out over his lips as he felt Spike’s hard length slide up and down between his oiled ass cheeks, felt Angel’s oil-slicked cock press and begin to rub against his own pulsing length and sighed happily.  
  
He pouted as he felt Spike pull back slightly only to moan as the blunt tip of his lover’s cock pressed against his entrance, pushing slowly, steadily forward until he was buried completely inside him, Xander’s body arching back against him at the intense sensation coupled with Angel’s agonizingly slow thrusts against him  
  
Panting now, he once more gave himself up to their care, unable to move much in his current position and sandwiched between their two strong bodies as he was. And that was okay, because Spike was slowly thrusting into him in long gentle strokes that left him feeling so incredibly empty only to just as slowly be filled so completely he thought he would cum any minute from that alone. But Angel was still in front of him, rocking his hips forward, a broad calloused hand slipping between them to stroke both their cocks together.  
  
And it was so slow, and so gentle and so utterly perfect and mind blowing.  
  
Xander didn’t know how long the two managed to drag out their love making, vampire stamina and strength being what it was, he was pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds from the overwhelming emotions a couple times at least without actually managing to reach orgasm, only knowing that between one heavy blink and the next he was moaning and whimpering and then being kissed deeply.  
  
When his orgasm did finally hit him, he was too overwhelmed to even cry out, simply arching between the two, hands clutching at each of them as he felt their cool seed both fill him and mix with his own against his stomach, felt a set of fangs sink into either side of his throat before gentle suction started and suddenly he knew no more.  
  
Spike and Angel ran their tongues over their bite marks, sealing them, before planting gentle kisses against their boy’s lips. Snuggling closer to the warm body between them, three sets of arms and legs adjusting and aligning in comfortable, well-practiced positions, the two Master vampires looked at each other over the blissfully sleeping figure between them.  
  
“We need t’ talk to him about it, Peaches.”  
  
“About claiming him? Or beginning to feed him some of our blood? Or about turning him?”  
  
“Any…either…all…doesn’t much matter. I can’t stand the thought of loosing him, Sire.” Spike ducked his head against Xander’s shoulder, hiding his worried gaze from the man who knew him too well even though he knew his more proper English was giving away his nerves.  
  
“William…Childe…I canna either. We’ll talk t' him, figure something out. We willna lose him, not without one hell of a fight, and considerin' all he’s managed to survive so far, we should be alright.” Angel’s own Irish accent was deepening, but he tilted Spike’s face up, leaning across Xander’s chest to give his Childe a lingering kiss. “But not tonight, tomorrow is soon enough. Tonight is about taking care of our boy.”  
  
Feeling the two cooler bodies still almost completely, Spike’s reflexive rhythmic breathing giving away their sleeping states, Xander blinked, a happy tear sliding down his cheek. They really did want him, forever from the sounds of it, and while he wasn’t too sure about that last option, he knew he would think about it. But as Angel had said, tomorrow was soon enough for such heavy thoughts, for now he was blissfully content, relaxed, and nestled between the loves of his life. Giving into the soporific effects of the earlier shower and massage and the drawn out love-making, Xander closed his eyes, joining his lovers in sleep.


End file.
